The Master and the Student (Erik x Christine)
by FanficKitteh33
Summary: Christine Daae is 18 years old. Shes talented and beautiful, but shes sheltered and inexperienced when it comes to the ways of men. When she develops a crush for the Vicomte de Chagny who else is she to turn to for advice than her angel of music? And what lessons will she learn along the way? (Warning mature phanfic: 18 and up )
1. chapter 1

**THE MASTER AND THE STUDENT**

Christine Daae had always been a very talented young lady. Her father taught her how to read sheet music and enjo the sounds of the world around her. Gustaav Daae the swedish violinist was beloved for his music but when he passed away everyone was distraught. But no one more so than his dear daughter Christine. A woman named Madame Giry had brought her to the paris opera house when her father had passed and she was raised there by Madame Giry along with her daughter, Meg Giry. meg and Christine instantly became the best of friends. As time passed the girls grew up together. The other girls never wanted to play with Christine but Meg would make them. Christine continued with her lessons through the angel of music. A mysterious voice who she once thought was her father. Now Christine is about 17 years old. Shes grown into a fine young woman. Last week something wonderful happened. Her angel revealed himself to her. She sang for him and he introduced himself as Erik. Erik Destler, the angel of music and the phantom of the opera.

 **Christines POV**

Christine had just finished rehersals with Meg and the other girls. Rehersals were always ling and tedious but she had a feeling her Angel was watching. He had told her that he was always watching. He had told her that everynight he expects to see her and that she is not to go out. The angel of music was always very strict and very protective of her. However, today's rehersals was different. Today she saw someone she recognized. The new patron of the opera house. A monseuir Raoul de Chagny. Before her father passed away he and Christine would play together in the countryside. He would call her "Little Lotte". Christine blushed and turned away her cheeks were bright red and the young Vicomte walked by. He smiled at her.

 **Raouls POV**

He smiled at her knowing she recognized him. His "Little Lotte". Goodness how shes grown. He didnt want to stare at her for long. In that slave outfit for the latest showing of hannibal she looked stunning. Her breasts were firmly pushed together in that biege bra. Her curly hair was loose and flowing down to her shoulders. That red skirt and those golden chains to match the costume. Raoul felt a blush creep onto his cheeks almost as red as that of Christine's.

"So you see dear Vicomte, I can assure you this was a good investment. We shall put on a proper good show and you shall see.", the managers said. Raoul snapped out of his trance as they walked across the stage to examine the theatre. Raoul yet couldn't shake the feeling they were hiding something from him. "Gentleman thats all good but there are rumors circulating...about a ghost...I've put quite alot of money into this opera house. I hope im not investing in childish tales of ghouls and goblins" Raoul said to the managers.

"Goodness no. No ghosts here."

A woman in black with a cane chimed in and said "Do not lie to he good Vicomte gentleman. For their is a ghost here. And he has certain rules. If you follow them good sir you will be safe. He only asks that Box 5 is to be left empty for him and that we put on a good show. Nothing more."

"And you might be?" Raoul state quizicly.

"Madame Giry. I run the ballet and raise up our fine chorus girls to the highest of standards. Only the best dancers that the opera has to offers my lord" she curtsied and gave him an eery smile.

"Very well madame. Gentleman. I shall be heading off now. I shall come back for the show, opening night. I expect to he pleased." Raoul walked off the stage and out to the doors to exit the main theatre but not wthout turning back t take one last look at miss Christine Daae. _Still so beautiful._ He blushed and exited through the large wooden doors, making a loud thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christine's POV**

That evening Christine was in her dressing room. She was so glad to have gotten out of that slave costume. She could sense half the men were undressing her with their eyes. It sent chills down her spine, that bad kind. Christine was brushing her long wavy brown hair. At the moment she was in her white nightgown. Rehersals ran a bit late today. It was almost sunset so Christine decided to take it easy and put on her lacey white nightgown. The other girls had already retired as well. Madame Giry had let them retire early which was a rare occurence. She looked in the mirror of her vanity and was still blushing from seeing Raoul. He was so handsome with his short dirty blonde hair and his expensive dark brown suit. He was a Vicomte now and a man. She blushed harder at that thought. The thought that he was no longer the mere rich boy who swam into a river to fetch her favorite red scarf. She wondered if he had even remembered her...thats when she heard the voice. The singing coming from the mirror.

 **I am your aaaangel of music. Aaaangel of muuuuusic.**

Erik stepped through the glass of the mirror as if it were a door. It probably was a door. He smiled and crept up behind her. "Hello my Christine", he said. "I watched your rehersals. Your dancing was marvelous. Giry is right your footwork is improving my dear but your voice...If only theyd let you sing. Ive written to the managers with several complaints and demands. Youll hopefully have a spotlight soon enough"

Christine blushed. She turned and spoke softly, "Oh abgel...I do not need a spotlight. My voice neednt not be heard. I'm perfectly content the way things are..."

 **Eriks POV**

 _CONTENT THE WAYS THINGS ARE?! IS SHE MAD?!?_

He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes through his white mask. "Christine my dearest you have the voice of an angel. The heavens themselves would be jealous of such a voice. Such beauty. You must take care of it. Cherish it and nurture it. That is what I am here for my darling. To help you soar with my music. That is why we work so hard. So that your voice may be heard and you may shine like the star I know you to be." He gave her a soft warm smile. Every word he spoke was truth. He did consider her as an angel and he loved her. Not just her beauty, not just her face or her voice, but her soul as well. She has the sweetest heart and the kindest personality. Christine Daae is perfection. For a creature such as the phantom perfection only comes once in a lifetime.

She nodded.

"Very good my dear. So tell me now.", he smirked mischievously. "Why are you blushing?"

Her face went from red to redder in a mere second and she jerked her chin away. She looked away now facing the makeup on her vanity. "N-no reason", she lied.

"Christine. I'm your angel of music. I have been your instructor for 17 years. And in a way I have known you for such time. I KNOW when you are lying to me", his voice was stern. Christine still refused to look at him. He learned forward and examined her features. He saw a smile creep on her face. Surely, this smile wasn't for him. What on earth was she blushing so hard about? Until it finally hit him. Shes a teenage girl who lives in an opera house. She doesnt get out muc and theres only one thing that gets a sheltered teenage girl so heated. _A boy_.

"Who is he?" Erik sternly asked. His voice was cold and a bit angry. He loomed over Christine with one hand down on the desk and the other on the opposite end of her. She was right under him. There faces almost touching. She looked up at him still blushing intensely. She was breathing a bit heavily. Oerhaps its because she was never this close to a man before. She could feel the Phantoms hot breathe on her face.

"No one Angel..."

"Do not lie to me child." He angrily gritted his teeth.

"...the Vicomte...", she hesitated before continuing. "He and I were childhood friends. He used to call me 'little lotte'. I doubt he recognized me but I remembered him at once. It almost seems like he hasn't changed at all..."

"Oh believe me he recognized you, my dear." The Phantom got off of her and brushed off his long black cape of any dust. Casually he adjusted his white mask and said, "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. You stay away from him Christine..."

"Angel, why?"

"Boys are but distractions. The music is the only love you need my dear." He carressed her face lovingly. He always cherished her touch. Her skin was so smooth and so inviting. Christine looked down a bit sad at the thought of never being able to have a boyfriend. However, Erik knew he had to do this. It was either this or murdering the poor boy. He didn't want to subject his angel to such malevonent things. She should never have to witness murder or death of any sort. He grabbed the brush from her vanity and began combing her long brown hair. "Sing for me, my angel."

So she began to sing a melodious love song from the upcoming Hannibal.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided that the whole "POV" thing is kinda dumb and I regret using it now so this is just gonna be a regularly written Phanfic from this point on. Sorry for the incovience.**

 **Chapter 3**

After her hair was neatly combed Erik lead her by the hand into the mirror and down into the boat that would lead them to his underground home. She would stay the night very often there. He rowed the boat down through the swampy waters that reeked of all raw sewage. Thankfully Erik douses his home with perfume on a regular basis. When they reached the end of the waters Erik got off first and lowered the gate to make sure no one gets in...or out. As the iron bars landed against the swampy green sweage water Erik extended his hand out to Christine so that she may exit the boat. She took his hand and blushed as she exited the small canoe. She lifted her skirt to step onto the ledge. He couldve sworn he saw her ankles and looked away.

He went straight to his piano and played a soft melody for her. "You did well today my angel", he said as he played.

"Thank you Erik."

"Sing for me. Please?"

"Of course", she began to sing along to the soft melody. Her voice perfectly in cue with the music. Thats what he loved about playing for her. It was like she and the music were one. She sang in unison which each key in an absolute perfect harmony. Erik couldn't be prouder of his angel.

After two hours of nonstop singing Erik let her rest. Christine sat in a bed that was shaped like a large golden swan. The cushions were blood red and she wrapped herself around in a large red blanket. She let herself be lulled to sleep by the Phantom's soothing melodies.

In the morning her brought her back just in time for Meg to come into her dressing to help her get ready. "We have one last rehersal Christine. Mother says its very important.", meg said as she hooked Christines beige bra for the slave outfit. Meg was already in her outfit. "Yes I am aware Meg. Tommorows ooening night. Im rather nervous..." Christine said with a soft blush.

"Dont be nervous Christine. Youll do great. We all will."

"Of course meg."

Meanwhile on stage, Carlotta was screeching about at the managers. The angry redhead was in her pink gown ready for dress rehersal when she had recieved a threatning letter from a mister "O.G.". The opera ghost. The contents of the letter said that if they did not give miss Christine Daae the role the Prima Donna, Carlotta will have suffered severe injuries.

Backstage, Christine overheard and now knew what Erik meant by "letters of complaint" last night. He is not going to give up on that spotlight is he? Meg and the ither chorus girls were listening in. Christine was shaking a little wondering how far this was going to go. Carlotta was threatining to quit.

"If-a-you do not want-a-me i will take Piangi and go!"

"No seniora, no..." The managers pleaded.

"If you-a-think this is funny! To be sending me these strange-a-letters...!!! I will be on my-a-way!"

Before they cluld say another word La Carlotta and her fat husband, Piangi were out the door. The managers looked to miss Daae. The letter claimed that she knew the song by heart and the lines well enough. Perhaps with a little more rehersal time they could get her in ship shape for opening night. "Miss daae...please tell me you know the lines and the sings", they asked.

"Yes monseir." She responded quietly.

"Very good. Madame Giry please help her into her costume. We will begin again in 5 minutes. Everyone please get into places!"

Christine had done excellent during rehersals. Because of Erik she knew every line, note, and chorus. She knew which pitch to use and how high to go before taking a breath. She memorized the stance she was to be in as she sung. Everything was simply perfect. Erik wtched her from above the rafters where he had also been on the lookout for Joseph Buqet. The lecherous stage hand who hit on all the chorus girls. He had a reputation for being a disgusting pig and a rapist. God forbid he ever lay on hand on Christine Daae or he would be answering to the Phantom.

~~~~~~ **Opening Night** ~~~~~

Opening night. The lights were shining brightly. The house was full. The chorus girls had finished their dance and Christine was doing just as amazing as she had done during dress rehersal. Erik watched from his seat at box 5. Raoul watched a box directly across from the Phantoms. The phantom was not visible that night. No he had quite a few dates with him in box 5 to draw attention away from the fact that a man in a white mask was sitting at a distinguished seat at the opera. The very expensive looking courtesans were wearing red and blue evening gowns that exposed way too much cleavage along with sparkling evening gloves and bows in their hair. One blonde one was holding a red fan to match her dress and the brunette was holding opera glasses, watching miss Daae sing.

At the end of the aria, Christine earned herself a well-deserved standing ovation from everyone seated at the opera house. Raoul was espicially impressed. "Bravo! Bravo!" He shouted.

Christine smiled brightly. She glowed from happiness. She had never felt such joy. She felt as though if she wanted to she could fly. Erik was right. This was beautiful. Her voice was beautiful and tonight she hald felt beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

After the show, Christine recieved many boquets of flowers and many compliments from meg and the other girls. She knew her angel was watching somewhere and was happy. But she also knew that somewhere Raoul was watching. She went back ro her dressing room blushing and glowing with delight. She twirled around in her dressing room. She blushed madly not being able to contain the joy overflowing from her body. Thats when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Raoul de Chagny." The voice responded.

"C-come in!" She said pushing her hair to the side while smiling. He entered the room and she couldn't believe her eyes. He was handsomer up close. His eyes were beautiful and shining with optimism. His short hair was a golden light brown. He wore a black suit with a white tie and he was holding a large boquet of red roses. "Miss Daae'. I wished to give you these." He blushed as he stepped into the room and set the roses down on her vanity.

When the show ended Erik didn't use the services of the courtesans. He simply bought them into the alleyway where the usualky worked. It was a dark alleyway covered in rat fecies and old mordor brick buildings. A very bad alleyway in a very bad part f the neighborhood. He paid the ladies for accompanying him and kindly sent them on their way. Though he has used the services of such women before he has vowed not to anymore. Erik didn't want Christine to ever think her angel was a man who indulged in the company of prostitutes. Besides, he knows what it is to suffer. He doubted that these girls chose this life, it was the best for them to at least give them a nice date at the opera and pay them afterwards. He gave the girls 50 francs and snuck back to his lair, so he could check on Christine via mirror.

When Erik got back though...he was furious. There was a man in her room. No, not a man. A boy. The Vicomte De Chagny.

Christine blushed as she looked down at the red roses. "As you can see I have been given so many..." She pointed to the abundance of red roses given to her by the managers, some of the chorus girls, a few stage hand boys, and a few audience members. Raoul smiled and said "Its been quite a while Christine"

"Im surprised you remembered me...", she said softly as she blushed even more.

"How could I not remember someone so beautiful. So talented? How could I forget my little Lotte?"

"Oh Raoul! Its been too long". She smiled and giggled.

"Yes it has. Perhaps we can catch up over dinner? I can arrange for a carriage if yo--"

"Oh no Raoul I mustnt. The angel of music is very strict..."

"Ah the angel of music...that fairytail your father used to tell us"

"Raoul he is real. He sings to me."

"Im sure he does." Raoul said sarcastically. Christine didn't appreciate his remarks but still liked the fact that her old friend was back. And possibly her new crush. She blushed at the thought. _What would Erik think? Oh but hes so sweet and handsome._

Raoul continued, "Christine when your ready send word for me and we'll catch up over dinner or perhaps I can take you out for a stroll."

Christine smiled and said "Of course. I shall send word when I am ready."

With that being said, the Vicomte took her by the gloved hand and kissed it. She blushed and turned away like a giddy schoolgirl. She looked back at him in her white dress with those diamonds in her curled hair. She looked ten times better than Carlotta ever did. Raoul smiled before opening the door and said "Again. Congratulations Miss Daae'." Then he left the dressing room. Christine ran and shut the door. She locked it from the inside. She wanted no more unexpected visitors tonight. She was too happy for this moment to be ruined. She blushed intensely putting her gloved hand (that he kissed) over my her mouth. Her eyes wides she sunk down by the door giggling. _Did that just happen?!?_ She thought. _Did Raoul de Chagny just ask me out on a date?! D-does he wish to court me! Oh my goodness! Ah!_ Christine was so smitten that she hadnt bothered to move from her spot on the floor until she heard Erik singing.

Erik had watched the whole thing from the mirror. He only had one thing going through his mind at the moment. _No. way. in bloody. hell._

Christine stood up trying to maintain composure. She didn't want to look all smitten in front of Erik since he was so strict with her but she could not help it. She was grinning ear to ear. "Hello Angel", she said happily. However, right now,the Phantom was the opposite of happy.

She noticed the frown on his face and asked "Whats wrong angel?"

"So you and the Vicomte have...re-united?" He asked with a small twitch of anger in his voice.

"Yes. H-h-he..."

"What Christine? He what?!", Erik was trying not lose his temper. But his mind was torturing him. Not only did he hate the fact that he barely knew about the boy other than the fact that he was a Vicomte and her childhood friend but he didn't really know _what type_ of boy he was. Erik was so afraid her next sentence was going to involve the words "rape" or "beaten". He would've killed the boy on the spot if he tried to touch his Christine in such a way.

"He asked me on a date..." The young soprano said blushing. Twiddling her fingers she looked at the floor. She was absolutely smitten.

"A date? You mean the boy wishes to court you?", he asked as patiently as he could. _Oh thank goodness she didnt say rape. Oh my sweet angel of music._

Yes Erik. A date. I told him no for now since i know you'd be very strict about it but he says I can always send word to him and...well...he seems like a nice boy. And we haven't seen eachother in so long. I would very much like to..." She said while still twiddling her thumbs in a manner which Erik couldn't help think was cute.

"Christine. What have i told you about boys?" Erik said. He was still holding onto very last ounce of patience he could muster.

"But phantom..." She said quietly.

"No butts! Now please my dearest. Come down with me so that we may discuss this further. Besides you wont get any sleep with the celebrations going on outside. The chorus girls may be asleep but madame giry and the managers have opened a new bottle of champagne"

She nodded and took his hand as he lead her down to the Phantom lair.


	5. Chapter 5

"No" Erik paced around the lair. Not wanting to sit at his piano organ or even do anything until he could get Christine off the idea of this boy. They had been circling the question of her going on a date with him for hours now but no progress as of yet.

"Why Phantom Why. Please angel, he seems so sweet. He even gave me flowers." She pleaded. She was so sweet and Erik did not want to break her heart or her fragile innocence. She was so innocent and sweetly naive that she thinks a good reason to be with a man is flowers. So he responded, "Christine any man can give you flowers. I bring you a rose everyday after or during rehearsals and you are not courting me! Are you?" She swore he was blushing under his mask but she could not tell for certain.

"N-no but...like I said he seems so sweet and I haven't seen him in so long"

"Christine don't you see? Thats precisely my point", Erik said still pacing around while Christine sat in the swan shaped bed. "You haven't seen him since you were what? Eight?"

"Six..."

"Precisely Christine! Thats 11 years of your life that he has missed! Even wen your father died! He was not their! Who was their Christine?! When you were orphaned! When Giry bought you here! Who sang to you and comforted you and gave you music! Not him!"

"No angel. Twas' you..." She said looking down with a small frown.

"Yes. Me. Your angel of music. Not him. 11 years away from him..." He turned to her, kneeled down ad lifted her chin s they were at eye level with eachother. She stared into his deep blue eyes and he looked softly into her beautiful brown ones. The phantom continued on, "11 years. You do not know what the boy is like now. You have not had...experience...with men. Not in such ways. You do not know what type of man he has turned out to be. What he will do to you. What he wants. You cannot possibly know sweet angel."

Her eyes were wet with tears as she continued to stare into his and asked, "Wha-what do you mean? I mean yes people change but he is a Vicomte now. Surely th-thats all that has changed? Maybe he has a job now? Maybe a big house...but whatever do you mean what he wants? Experience? I dont understand Erik..."

"I know. I knew ive had to explain this to you someday..." He turned to the side and facepalmed. He sighed and turned back to her then asked, "Christine do you know what men your age...want...from women? Most of the time..."

Christine shook her head.

He was as blunt as a knife with his words. "Sex"

She gasped. Appauled at that lewd word she contorted in fear and gripped the bedsheets. Madame Giry had taught the chorus girls what sex was when they all turned 13. It was terrible hearing about all that and it was extremely embarassing for Meg to listen to her mother teach her and her friends about the birds and the bees. Giry was almost as direct as Erik. It was rather frightening. But it worked because the thought of sex still frightens Christine even as a seventeen year old girl and she has managed to keep her virginty. But it couldnt be could it? Sex? Is that really what boys wanted? It couldnt be...Why would Raoul want...that?

"Liar..." She hissed.

"Deny it all you want my dear but its true. Its all men think about. Espicially men your age they are like dogs in heat waiting for prey such as yourself. Im sure deep down the Vicomte is no different."

"But he seemed so sweet...why...why would he..."

"Becuase its all they want Christine. All they yearn for. Men your age are like wild beasts when it comes to such matters. Some are even as bad as to only view women as dolls to--excuse my vulgarity--to screw with and toss aside."

"A-a-a-are you suggesting that Raoul would defile me?!" Her tears began to stream down her face. He saw this and was sad himself. For making his sweet angel cry.

"Im suggesting that he is a boy with urges. And until I know more about said boy I will not allow you to be anywhere near him. And if you do so happen to come across him then I wish to know every detail understood Christine?"

She nodded quickly and aggresively.

He knelt down and kissed her head. Erik wipes her tear with his gloved hand. _Oh my sweet angel._ He took her into a large embrace. She hugged him back.

The following few days were other showings of Hannibal. Christine performed and by the third night her lungs were pretty tired out. She passed out before Erik could go to her. When he found her unconscience asleep on her large pink bed he kissed her on the head. A kiss goodnight from the phantom.

Raoul didn't get word from Christine but he went to see every show she put on and occassionally some of her rehersals. He would be patient though. Christine said she'd send word when she's ready.

It was a saturday today. Christine was wearing a light blue dress with a high white buttoned up collar. Her brown hair was down and a bit wavy after all the curls had unwraveled. There were no showings and the stage hands were taking down everything from the other night. It was the last showing of Hannibal and the managers would soon decide on a new opera. Until then, the whole cast and crew were free to do as they pleased. Except for Christine Daae' who was bound by the music of her instructor and beloved ghost. Today she was in the lair with him. No one had come for her. Meg normally comes to talk with her on weekends but madame giry decided to treat meg and the girls to parfaits at a nearby cafe. Giry told the other girls that Christine needed rest. That she was tired from the performance. Some of the other girls opted not to go as well. They really did need sleep after all the dancing. So Christine had some alone time with the Phantom.

Erik was dressed in a white silk blouse and tight black pants with black shoes. And of course his signature white mask. His black hair was combed and geled to perfection. He played on his piano organ. She was singing for him. Practicing her bars. He instructs that she practice musical notes, keys, and bars at least twice a week. If not every day. She suddenly stopped to think and he banged the piano suddenly not realizing the unappealing sound it made as he stopped playing. "Christine?" He asked turning to face her where she stood behind him.

"Oh. F-forgive me master...i was just thinking..." Occasionally she would call him master as a respectful formality but only when he was instructing her in the ways of music.

"Don't tell me its about the boy..."

"Why, yes h-how did you know?"

"Christine...", he said her name with almost a warning tone.

"I know i know but...one date? If he is as bad as you say then...I shall never mention it again..."

"Christine...no. Its much too risky now please...sing..." He began to play again. But she did not sing. There was only silence and the humming if the piano keys. "Christine?"

She stayed silent.

"Christine!"

Then she spoke almost as sternly as he would to her. "If you will not let let me go on at least one outting and deprive me of this chance then I shall deprive you of my voice! I will not sing for you! I will not sing for anyone. I will quit just like Carlotta and neither of you will ever see me again!"

He was shocked and furious. He stood up from the piano and stalked towards her in a predatory fashion. Until he had her backed into a corner against a gray brick wall. "Christine. If you deprive me of your boice I will go mad! I will KILL the boy if I must! I will burn Paris to the ground if i must! Do not test me miss Daae'! I am a monster! I am willing to do things no man should do. Including hang your latest fancy from the very cieling you see before you!" He gave her an evil devilish smile and jerked her chin up with with his hand so that she was looking up. Most likely, imagining Raoul wrapped around a noose hanging by the neck. She cried out as she looked back down to face the phantom. "No! Please dont do such a thing! I dont believe your a monster. Ive seen your only once before. I know its not pleasant but...i know somehow your not a monster..."

Christine was a rather curious fifteen year old. And one day she got too curious. She was fifteen when Erik first brought her down to the lair and revealed himself to her. He was eighteen. Now he is twenty. But she took off his mask and saw his face for a split second but shell never forget it. Soon afterwards he grew angry with her. She ran from the lair. It wasnt until a few days after she was willing to go back with him. It wasnt until a few days after that he, himself was willing to take her back with him. She knows his face isnt pretty and thats why he wears the mask but she also knows that he is an angel. Not a monster.

She had never said it allowed before. His angry face now grew sorrowful. But turned to anger again quickly and he said, "Your just saying that so i'll let you go! You dont mean it! You wench!"

"I do mean it Erik!" She pleaded.

"CHRISTINE! DONT YOU SEE IM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! YOUR MY ANGEL! MY ANGEL OF MUSIC! IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED!" He began to cry. The tears fell onto her bust. "If...if anything ever were to happen to you Christine I would never forgive myself..."

She hugged him tightly and he despite all the anger dwelling inside embraced her back. She whispered softly into his ear, "Oh phantom. I know nothing could ever happen to me. I have you at my side. My angel will protect me as he always has. Wont he?"

Erik wiped the tears from his face and underneath his mask. He took a deep breath and kissed her head. Then he responded to her heart felt question.

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christine and Raoul walked through the streets of paris together holding hands. Tonight, Raoul had finally treated her to dinner. He took her to a fancy restaraunt. She was wearing a pink gown that Meg had picked out for her. It was rather revealing in the cleavage area. There were only two buttons holding her chest in place. If he wanted to, Raoul could rip the entire dress off. The bodice was tight on her as well. Raoul had promised her dinner and then back to the opera house. Erik had been watching them the entire time. He reserved a seat at the restaurant with some money he saved up. He ate a delicious three course meal while he watched Christine from a far away table. He even followed behind them through alleyways and shortcuts that Christine nor Raoul would ever know about. Erik wasn't angry with the date. It was a fine date. Raoul hadn't laid a hand on her yet. Other than the hand he was holding her hand with. He had spent the night catching up and telling her tales of what he has been up to since he has grown to be a proper Vicomte. She had told him about the angel of music and her dance lessons with madame Giry but he seemed a bit less interested in all that. Erik wasn't angry at how that part of the date went. But now as they hold hands walking through the streets late at night Erik can tell that Raoul is just itching to do away with those pink little buttons holding together her breasts. Raoul has a raging boner. Christine didn't notice. He didn't want her to notice. She was far too innocent for all of that.

Christine had so much fun tonight. The dinner, the moonlight, the stroll through the paris streets. A few other couples were out but it was getting late and the number of street-goers was beggining to thin down. Christine had never been out so late. "Raoul are we almost there?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. Little Lotte I assure you we have nothing to fear. I wont let any harm come to you."

"Very well then."

Five minutes later they arrive at the steps of the opera house. Madame Giry opens the door with her spare keys given to her by the old manager. Raoul kissed her hand and left. Christine couldn't stop blushig once she got inside.

Later that night Erik had dragged Christine down into the lair trough the mirror. He couldn't even focus on his music because he was so worried. "Tell me everything.", he said. He had to make sure she wouldn't lie to him about anything. He knew wheather or not she'd be lying. He was there. He saw all of it. All. Of. It.

Christine began, "Well first he took me by the hand and we walked to a famcy restaurant nearby. It was only three blocks away. The food was divine Erik! Oh I don't think I'll ever eat so much again! I devoured a large steak and we had soup and crossaints and ohhhh!!! I ate so much! Madame Giry would've beat me with a cane if she ever caught me and meg eating that much!"

That wasn't a lie. Erik did see how much the Vicomte was willing to let her eat. Espicially since he was payig for the meal. He was sure that the bill came out to be disturbingly expensive. "Go on Christine"

"Oh and Angel he was the perfect gentleman. He held my hand! And walked me home and said no harm would come to me!" Christine twirled around in her skirt. She was too happy for words.

"Sounds like you've had a nice evening" he said knowing all she spoke was truth. "But you must still be careful. Theres no telling when the boy could turn and..."

"Oh Erik stop it!"

"Pardon me?" He asked sarcastically.

"He was nothing but a gentleman and you keep trying to fill my head with lies. Why on earth would the Vicomte possibly want to...to...to do THAT with me?!"

"Christine..."

"You lie! I know your trying to protect me but you do not to fill with my head with such dirty thoughts!" She shouted.

It was to his surprise that Erik froze. _Dirty thoughts._ His angel has been having those urges has she? Interesting...

"Christine, my angel. Tell me." He said as he stood up from his place in his chair. He approached her until he was close enough to breathe on her. She did not back away but she was blushing. "Why did you choose to wear a scandalous gown to your little 'date'?"

"Uhhh...i haven't the slightest clue of what you mean?"

"Reeeeeaay now Christine", he snickered. "My dearest. Do not make me point it out."

Christine to blush. Erik saw the crimson red color on her cheeks and smiled a chesire smile underneath his white mask. "Tell me once again my dear. Why the ever so _naughty_ gown?" He looked down at her cleavage causing her to flinch and cover her chest with her hands. "Erik!" She shouted as she blushed.

"Im listening"

"M-meg picked it out...she said it was the latest thing on the market. For attracting men"

"Christine my sweet angel. Don't tell me you actually want this man in your bed. Do you?" he face went from that chesire smile into a serious deadly cold gaze in seconds. Erik wanted nothing more than to keep his angel pure and protect her. He wanted nothing more than to watch over her and love her with all his heart. With all his passion and care and anything else he could do to love her. Thats all he wanted to do. To love Christine and keep her out of harms way. Espicially the way of boys. "Christine...answer me my angel"

Christine grew worried. She had a look of fear in her eyes for a moment. Erik hated it when she looked at him like that but he had to do this. He had to let her fear him just this once. So she woudn't be tempted to do anything sultry with the boy. So she would remain the sweet angel that he loved and the girl he was proud to have watched on that stage the other night.

"Christine. Tell me. Do you know whats it like to have a man in your bed..."

She shook her head.

"Then allow me to show you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik pinned Christine down by the wrists onto his swan shaped bed. Her head fell firmly onto some soft red cushions. He pinned his knees onto her legs so she couldn't move. She shrieked and he loosened his grip on her a little while still holding her down. He didn't like those shrieks of pain. But he knew he would never hear any shrieks of pleasure from her. He told her, "I do not mean you any harm. Alright my dearest. I just want to show you something"

She nods slowly as a response.

"Christine you see how I'm holding you. The way I have you in this bed? This is how men are. This is what, god forbid, he will do to you. Only his grip would be tighter. And your lucky he's not the type to have laid his hands on you on the first date! Some men wouldnt wait and others would beat you." Erik mumbled to himself but christine could still hear what he said "Not that I'd give them the chance".

She nodded.

"Its dangerous to wear such revealing clothing Christine..." He stared at her for a moment. Then down at her cleavage. Good lord how he wanted to touch her. How he wanted to just grope her and grab at her and... _what horrid thoughts are these. Its one thing if its some girl from the street corner but not my angel. Not my Christine. I mustn't taint her._

He got off of her and she sat up in bed covering her breasts with her hands. She asked in a shy soft voice "Is that what's going to happen to me when I get married angel?"

"Possibly..."

"Is Raoul going to..."

"I don't know. I only tell you these things because its a possibility."

"Have you ever...done it?"

"Yes. Many times."

She blushed at the thought. Then her mind began to wander as she thought of kissing him. And ripping her dress off for him. For her angel. God what were these thoughts? Erik snapped his fingers and she blinked.

"Ummm hello? Christine? My dear?" He snapped his fingers trying to wake her from her daze. She blinked and responded after two minutes had passed. "Y-yes angel?"

"Oh my dearest you were in a daze."

"I was?"

"What was on your mind?"

"Nothing!" She blushed. "Its just...may i ask who youve..."

"Plenty of women. Most of them dates I bring to your shows. Your angel is very experienced in many things Christine. Including, that."

She gasped and blushed more. Her face now as a beight red as a freshly picked apple.

"My dear, I do believe your blushing" he smiled.

She smiled too and looked away.

"Come. I shall bring you back upstairs and you can forget this ever happened alright. We can skip lessons tonight. But Tommorow night I shall work you extra hard understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good."

Th next couple of days Madame Giry makes the girls dance twice as much as normal.

"Girls" she says in her thick french accent. "As you know. The managers have announced that the new show the Opera Populaire will put on is Swan Lake. Auditions are in two days. I want you all on your toes!"

And thats exactly how it went those days since she made that announcement. The girls were always on their toes. So much so that there feet hurt after every rehersal. And at night Erik would overwork Christine's voice so he could hear her sing. It was almost like torture at this point. Christine wanted nothing more than for Raoul to sweep her away.

-Two months later-

Two months have past and Christine got the lead role to sing. Probably because Erik complained or threatened people. She really didn't care to know. But there was only one aria in swan lake the rest was dancing. So she sung once for two weeks everyday while meg and the others danced the rest of the show. She watched the ballet from behind the curtain and noticed that Raoul was watching from his box. The Phantom had been watching in box 5 but had two busty women with men. Were those the girls he--? She didnt even wanna think about it.

Everynight Raoul would go to see her show and everynight Erik would as well. The Phantom would leave her a red rose with a black ribbon at her dresser everynight. Tonight was the closing show before the next big one was to be announced. She put on a spectacular performance because she rehearsed on stage as well as with Erik everyday. She got a standing ovation tonight and her smiled lit up the room. She was a star.

Ralul knocked on her dressing room door that night. "Its me, Raoul!"

"Come in!" She said as she fastened the knot on her white robe.

Raoul De Chagny came in wearing his dapper black suit. A fop hat and a boquet of flowers. "Christine! You were womderful. I was hoping that perhaps we could go out again tonight."

"Oh Raoul but I cannot...the angel of music..."

"Christine. There is no angel of music. Please enjoy life while your still young."

"Perhaps tommorow. When i'm rested."

"Very well. Tommorow it is. I'll pick you up at 2. Please inform Madame Giry."

"Okay I shall." She giggles and hums to herself.

Erik has been watching from the mirror. He is not happy. Not happy at all.

-The next day-

Christine is out and about. Raoul had ordered them a carriage. She sat in silence in there with him. Until they reached his mansion. It was beautiful. The bushes were neatly trimmed. There was a large fountain in the courtyard. The inside was beautifuly decorated. There was a large chandelier and grand stairs leading to the other rooms. Raoul gave her a full tour and it was marvelous. After the tour Raoul sat down with her and had some tea. "So Christine. Do you like it here?"

"Oh Raoul its beautiful."

"Yes it is. Isnt it? It gets rather lonely though. So i enjoy the time I have wih you Christine."

"Oh monseiur. You make me blush" she felt the blush creep on her cheeks. Raoul giggled at the shade of rose red she was turning.

"I mean it Christine. Your singing yesterday was splendid and I go to all your shows because I feel that your very talented and very kind. Not many women are like you miss Daae'."

"Why thank you Raoul."

"You should visit me more often since I'm always visiting you."

"I'll have to make a mental note of that." She smiled as she sippd her tea. Raoul came over and sat next to her.

"Christine."

"Yes raoul?"

"I'd like to uhhh...give you something." He gulped nervously. "May i?"

"Of course. Anything Raoul." She smiled.

She was expecting a physical item. A box of chocalates or a necklace. She was expecting something only a Vicomte could afford. But he gave her something any good man could afford. A kiss. A kiss right on the lips. His lips brushed against hers and for the first time she felt like screaming but in a good way. Her face was flushed but she did not kiss back. Mainly because she didn't know how. No one had ever taught her. Her father passed away before he could even have the talk with her. She had to learn everything from Giry and Erik had only taught her music. Never how to kiss a man. But...wait...he Did show her that thing the other night. That thing about what it was like to have a man in her bed. Pinned down. He said he was experienced! Perhaps he could show her other things too! Perhaps he could teach her! But how would she tell him that its for Raoul.

Raoul leaned away and said "Forgive me. I startled you. You can take your time Christine. I will go slow. I can see your not...experienced" he smiled and gave her a hug.

There was that word again...would Raoul be happier if she was? "Experienced"? She shall need to inquire with the Phantom about all this. Her angel always knows what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After another show Christine had changed into her nightgown. She shut the door so she wouldn't be disturbed and waited for her Angel to appear.

The Phantom appeared almost as if on cue. He notice that Christine was sitting on the cushioned seat by the vanity not doing anything in particular but staring into space. Christine looked up at him. "Oh hello Erik."

"Hello Christine. Are you ready for rehearsal? You must keep up your vocal excersizes my dear."

"Yes master." He took her by the hand and they delved down into the Phantom lair.

The Phantom played lovely melodies that Christine would normally sing beautifully without hesitation but today she missed some of her cues. Her pitch was off point and Erik was growing a bit irritated. "What. Is it?" He said as he stopped playing altogether. Christine had turned away at the thought of displeasing her Angel of music. "F-forgive me angel. Its just...I didn't know how to tell you this. I've been meaning to ask you something." Christine nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her hair as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Christine.", he said as he turned around away from the organ to face Christine eye to eye. "You may tell me anything. You are safe with me."

"Well master...it's about Raoul..." Eriks eyes flared up like fire fueled by anger. Christine continued. "Its a rather embarassing topic but its about...being experienced...You see...h-h-he...h-he kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. I hadn't the slightest idea what to do. I thought maybe you would know better than I." Christine twiddled her fingers around like a shy schoolgirl. She was very shy in this moment. What she was asking was very embarassing and shameful of a young lady like herself.

"Christine. What are you asking of me? Are you asking me to kiss you?" Erik asked looking at her through the mask quizzicly.

"No. More than that. I-i want you to teach me the ways of...romance. Passion. Lovemaking. Wh-what it means to be experienced..."

Erik blushed underneath his mask and nearly fell from his seat. "You want me to What?!"

"You said youve done such things before..."

"Christine...I...It would not be appropriate...I cannot taint you like that..." Erik felt all sorts of things at this moment. All his fantasies would come to life were he to accept but rejecting her would be the right decision. Keeping her chaste and pure would be he right thing to do. Surely she would want to remain a maiden. She pleaded once more, "You've taught me so much master. Please angel, it could be just another lesson..."

"And pray tell why do you want such a lesson? Something about that privelaged boy?"

"Yes I...I wish to prove I'm not some child! He looks at me and still sees the little girl. He kisses me with such dissapointing eyes. He was gentle but he...his touh felt so empty. Even if we were merely holding hands. Surely, I am meant to feel...something. Anything. Correct?"

"Correct." The Phantom pat a spot beside him on the stool. He looked into Christine's eyes longingly and asked "Christine If I do accept your request to teach you. Promise me it's what you want. Promise me your not just doing this to satisy any urges or please the boy. Because if it so you will regret it. Trust me."

"I promise angel. I just wish to know what it's like."

"Very well...but we must continue lessons as usual. Understand?"

"Yes master". The Phantom smiled and continued to play his piano. Christine smiled as well and began to sing where she left off.


	9. Chapter 9

After an excruitating amount of songs and vocal exercises Christine was just about ready to pass out. She was still in her red dress when Erik pulled her into the mirror and made her sing for him. She went throught about 8 arias before she could finally take no more. She stopped singing and Erik stopped playing his large organ.

"Christine?", he asked.

"Master forgive me...I-i cannot take much more. Please I need a break.", she replied. He stood up and looked at her. "Very well", he said softly. Christine had worked hard tonight and Erik did not want to strain her voice before another big show tommorow evening. He would, however, not let Christine go without some form of lesson tonight. "Christine"

"Yes Erik?", she said.

"I believe i promised you a lesson about...more passionate things..."

"Yes you did, master." With Christine calling him master and blushing so much Erik had to try very hard to control himself. He had held his hands in front of him in a very formal manner while discreetly trying to tuck away his erection. Christine was a bit nervous. Despite her being the one to have asked for this she was still very much a virgin. She wasn't sure she was ready to give it up yet but she didn't want to back down in front of the Phantom. Also, she didn't want to make him mad.

Secretly, Erik longed for this. Deep down he was ashamed that he wanted nothing more than to take Christine's precious virginity right here and right now. What would she say? What would she think of him if he did? She asked him to in a way. Erik promised himself he wouldnt get caught up with his feelings. So he approached her slowly and took her by the hand. He said softly, "Do not be afraid Christine. I will not be deflowering you. We will take this slow" She only nodded in return. Erik lead her to the bed where he laid her down gently. Erik was now above her and she was underneath him. Her eyes looked at him with such innocence. She really had no idea what she was doing. Erik kissed her head softly. "The first part of it all is a kiss. If you cannot kiss me or your precious Viscount you cannot go to the next step. Understand?" She nodded. She closed her eyes and made her way towards his lips. Erik was caught by surprise he didnt think she would actually do it. Her soft pink lips brushed against his and Eriks heart raced a bit faster. He held onto his chest with one hand and carressed Christines face with another. She continued to kiss him. She didnt want to stop. She starting tongueing at his lips. His lips would not part, teasing Christine. She kept asking for entrance with her tongue until his lips did part and his tongue ravaged hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to makeout hard. Christine moaned with each kiss. She was drooling a little from all the saliva they were sharing so Erik wiped it off with his thumb. Then they let go. Erik and Cheistine panted heavily. Erik would never thought he'd see the day where his lovely Christine would willingly kiss him. He was so happy. Christine was already feeling very heated. She felt the room was boiling but really it was just her. Her cheeks were flushed with the color of a bright red. She looked at Erik and smiled. Then she realized something. "Erik...may i kiss you again?" She asked

"Of course my dear." He said. She crawled towards him on the bed and touched his mask this time. Erik felt most uncomfortable. He didnt want Christine to see. He didnt want her to run away. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I want to see..."

"Christine...no...you mustn't"

"So I cannot lay eyes upon who I am kissing? I must kiss a man with a mask and not ask any questions?" She cried.

"Precisely" Erik said with a harsh tone. "I think thats enough for today. You have rehersals in the morning. Get some sleep"

He got up off the bed and shut the curtains in front of the swan like bed allowing Christine some privacy.


End file.
